Locura
by CielHibird29
Summary: Lo admitía, tenía problemas. Todo a su alrededor la había alterado de una forma totalmente horrible. Su vida era un asco mientras que la de él era perfecta. Y pensar que ella pudo haber vivido la perfección junto a él.  SUPER RARO XD   Sangre y locura :c


**ADVERTENCIAS: creo que algo extraño y fuerte... no lo sé.** **Locura masiva (?) y uhm... sangre ._. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Locura.<strong>

Lo admitía, tenía problemas. Quizás demasiados. Todo a su alrededor la había alterado de una forma totalmente horrible. Su vida era un asco mientras que la de él era perfecta.

Y pensar que ella pudo haber vivido la perfección junto a él.

Oh sí, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer, en medio del enorme charco en el que se hallaba recostada, lo recordaba.

Al chico, torpe e inocente como era antes, corriendo hacía ella y declarándole su amor. No había tenido ni siquiera el valor de rechazarlo y había dejado pasar aquella situación.

Después, Tsuna ya era mas fuerte, ya había demostrado muchísima valentía y le había vuelto a decir cuanto la amaba.

Esta vez si lo rechazo.

No quiso saber de nada, el chico era lindo y en cierta forma le atraía pero no podía dejar de pensar en su vida. ¿Cómo podría vivir al lado de un mafioso? No, ella no era asi, ella era tranquila y se mantenía al margen de los problemas. No, nunca estaría con Tsuna.

Y desde ese momento comenzó su tortura.

Pocos años después, cuando ella tenía 19, su hermano mayor anunció su compromiso con su mejor amiga. Ambos se fueron a vivir a Italia dejándola a ella sola. No le tomó mucha importancia, obviamente los extrañaría, pero Haru-chan, Lambo kun e I-pin estaban con ella.

Despues, los dos menores fueron llamados por Tsuna a Italia para que cumplieran con su deber.

No había porque alterarse, Haru-chan estaba con ella.

Claro, estaba con ella, destruyendo su futuro y apuñalándola por la espalda, haciéndole la vida miserable sin que ella se diera cuenta. Bueno, ella lo consideraba así. Un año pasó y a sus 22, Haru la invitó a vivir a Italia. Aceptó. No quería quedarse sola en Japón, no quería vivir sola y aunque fuera incomodo ver al chico al que había rechazado dos veces, ella iría y se mostraría compasiva. Le demostraría a Tsuna que ella aun era su amiga y el no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Ella pretendía encontrar a un Tsuna tierno y que, en el momento en que el la viera, se incomodara y quizás le volviera a decir que la amaba. Pero no, Kyoko era una mujer decidida, no estaría con un mafioso.

Oh pobre ingenua.

Si, era el chico tierno que antes había visto, pero a diferencia de verse incomodo o dispuesto a conquistarla, se mostró tranquilo, amistoso, como un hermano.

¿Qué diablos? ¿No se supone que el la amaba? ¿Por qué no le pide que salgan juntos? ¿Por qué no se ve como los mafiosos de las películas? ¿por qué tiene que verse tan apuesto y tranquilo?

-Kyoko-chan, tanto sin verte. Gracias por asistir a la boda.-

¿Boda? ¿de quién? ¿Por qué abraza a haru de esa manera? ¿Por qué el pecho le duele tanto?...

_"¿Por qué Tsu-kun besa a Haru-chan?"_

Quería preguntar todo eso y más, pero no lo haría. Ella era Sasagawa Kyoko, la ídolo de la secundaria, preparatoria y de la universidad de Namimori, debía mantener la calma y actuar como los demás esperaran que ella actuara, asi que parpadeó un par de veces, se acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y sonrió exactamente como ella solía hacerlo.

-Felicidades.- dijo en un tono dulce y totalmente feliz.

Si, podía recordar ese momento, también recordaba la boda. Haru se veía hermosa y Tsu-kun bastante apuesto. Quizás demasiado.

Ella no iba de invitada, iba de dama de honor de Haru-chan. Con un hermoso vestido turquesa y el cabello recogido elegantemente.

Sabía que lucía hermosa y sabía que Tsuna era un hombre. Sabía que Tsuna había estado enamorado de ella… ¿en qué pensaba? De seguro aun la amaba.

Casi finalizada la fiesta, miró a Tsunayoshi a lo lejos, sonrió despreocupadamente y caminó hacia el. Charlaron un rato, nada importante, hasta que Kyoko lo besó.

Tsuna se apartó rápidamente.

-K-KYOKO-CHAN.- dijo con la cara sorprendida y tomándola por los hombros.

-Lo siento Tsu-kun, sé que me amas y en verdad lamento no poder corresponderte… en verdad lamento que tengas que casarte con Haru-chan y…-

Tsuna la soltó y se alejó un paso de ella. La sorpresa no abandonaba su rostro y sus ojos color chocolate la miraban confundido.

-Kyoko-chan… yo amo a Haru.- esas simples palabras la sorprendieron ¿Qué acaso Tsuna iba a seguir ciego? El no amaba a Haru, el la amaba a ella!.

-Oh, Tsu-kun, en verdad lamento que tengas que mentir.- la rubia se acercó al decimo y lo abrazó. Tsuna se alejó de ella y la miro con algo de exasperación.

-Basta, por favor. No se de que diablos hablas Kyoko pero en verdad, amo a Haru, tu… tu fuiste un hermoso amor en mi adolescencia, estoy listo para avanzar, estar con la persona que en verdad quiero y que en verdad me quiere.- dicho esto, Tsuna se fue.

¿Qué había sido eso? Quizás Tsuna en verdad estaba afectado de que lo haya rechazado.

Si.

Si.

Eso era.

No había otra explicación.

Porque ella era Sasagawa Kyoko… nadie podía dejar de amarla. Tsuna no podía dejarla de lado. No, ella y Tsuna estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eso era lo que Tsuna debería pensar y ella debería rechazarlo siempre. Porque ella era perfecta.

Si. Eso era.

Suspiró, el techo se veía gris… luego negro, después gris de nuevo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero el olor ya era demasiado potente y los ojos le ardían.

El liquido bajo su cuerpo era demasiado denso y apestaba.

Movió su mano palpando el suelo, intentando encontrar lo perdido. Tocó cemento, el liquido apestoso y muy espeso, tocó tela sucia y piel helada, después tocó el arma.

Acercó el cuchillo a su rostro para verlo mejor. Sangre vieja yacía en la punta y lo levantó para observarlo mejor.

Y volvió a recordar.

Estaba en la mansión, la mansión que tanto odiaba por ser de la mafia. Había caminado mucho bajo la lluvia y estaba empapada.

Caminó por los pasillos largos que ya conocía, sin hacer ruido claro estaba, no quería molestar a Haru o a su hijo. Solo quería ir a ver a Tsu-kun, a decirle que ella no lo amaba y que ya la olvidara.

_"Pobre Tsu-kun… tener que vivir con Haru-chan amándome en secreto…"_

Dio vuelta en un pasillo para que un guardia no la viera y se topó con algo inesperado.

-¿Qu-quien e-e-eres?- un pequeñito, muy lindo debía admitir, de al menos 3 años la miraba mientras abrazaba a un pulpito de peluche. Los cabellos color chocolate, característica de la madre, y la mirada pura y color miel de su padre relucían en la oscuridad.

-Soy tu tia Kyoko-chan pequeño. No hagas escándalo, solo he venido a ver a tu papi.- dijo ella. El niño abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la mujer y retrocedió dos pasos.

-MAMÁA!- gritó al momento. Kyoko cambió su dulce mirada a una completamente diferente. Una llena de miedo, odio y nerviosismo. Una mirada de locura total.

Tomó al niño de la mano y lo jaló a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y sacó el cuchillo que llevaba en el pantalon.

-No permitiré que molestes a Tsu-kun.- le dijo mientras le enterraba el cuchillo en el pecho. El pequeño gritó de dolor cuanto pudo, pero pronto sintió ahogarse con su propia sangre. Kyoko seguía apuñalándolo, tres, cinco, ocho veces y después escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

-¡GIOTTO! ABRE LA PUERTA.- era la voz de Tsuna. Kyoko paró de inmediato su sangrienta acción y sonrió. Despues volvió a guardar la daga en su pantalon y salió por la ventana de la habitación.

_Seguro Tsu-kun me agradecerá… si, si. El de seguro agradecerá que lo he librado de una mentira._

Yamamoto miró por la ventana del pasillo. La chica corría hacia las puertas de la finca, entre los jardínes.

-No… ¡TSUNA!- gritó.

Y ahora le tocaba recordar como es que estaba en aquel almacen, tirada mientras se desangraba, esperando a que Tsu-kun viniera a salvarla.

Había corrido mucho y la lluvia borraba la sangre de sus manos. Cuando pensó haber perdido a los guardias de Vongola, entró a un almacen abandonado. Olía a oregano.

Se sentó en el concreto y comenzó a jugar con el cuchillo.

_"Tsu-kun me ama, el me ama, Siempre me amó… el me ama…"_

Pensaba una y otra vez. Cerró los ojos y sonrió para si misma.

"_De seguro Tsu-kun vendrá a agradecerme que haya acabado con el niño… si, vendrá y me dirá que quiere uno mío… pero no, no se lo daré. Soy Kyoko, no puedo estar con Tsu-kun._"

Un par de hombres vestidos de negro entraron en el lugar gritando y apuntándole con armas, le exigieron soltara el cuchillo. Kyoko sonrió y lo soltó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pero solo quería ayudar a Tsu-kun.-

Hibari entró por la puerta del lugar y sacó una de sus ya conocidas tonfas, la golpeó y cayó al suelo mientras le sangraba el labio inferior.

-Sasagawa Kyoko, Vongola te acusa de traición, intromisión a propiedad privada, acoso y asesinato. Preparate para morir, herbívora.-

Kyoko se puso palida. ¿Por qué Tsu-kun mandó a Hibari-san a golpearla? No, Hibari-san era el que se estaba rebelando contra Tsu-kun.

La chica le lanzó el cuchillo, que estaba en el suelo, a Hibari. Lo hirió en el brazo mientras que ella sacaba otra daga del pantalon. Se abalanzó contra un hombre que intentó detenerla y le dio 3 puñaladas en el pecho.

Un sonido poderoso de arma hizo eco en todo el almacen. Tanto la chica como el hombre ya muerto cayeron al suelo. Kyoko se tocó el estomago y se miró la mano.

"_Sangre…"_

Y ahí estaba. Embriagandose del olor metalico y asqueroso de su propia sangre mientras esperaba la hora de morir. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y diciendo incoherencias.

-Tsu-kun… Tsu-kun lo siento, no te amo… Tsu-kun…-

El decimo bajó el arma con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veía a la chica retorcerse entre su propia sangre y pronunciar una y otra vez su nombre.

Se limpió los ojos y se giró para salir del lugar, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo soltando todo el dolor acumulado.

Las extrañas amenazas a su esposa, el acoso persistente desde hace cinco años, las millones de llamadas a sus múltiples móviles, el asesinato de su único hijo…

-Decimo…- escuchó a su mano derecha hablarle cerca y se aferró a el mientras lloraba y temblaba de dolor. –No se preocupe… ya todo terminó.- lo consoló Hayato mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

Tsuna se aferró a Gokudera mientras miraba hacia la chica semi-muerta en el piso y salían por la puerta. Hibari salió detrás de ellos siendo ayudado por Yamamoto quien se mordía la lengua de coraje y tristeza con solo pensar en la pobre esposa de Tsuna, llorando con el cuerpo de su hijo en brazos.

Kyoko miraba el cuchillo en sus manos.

El techo daba vueltas y las imágenes se perdían, el aire era cada vez mas denso y los colores se confundían unos con otros.

Ya no podía moverse.

"_Tsu-kun…_"

Despues de intentar respirar nuevamente, imaginó su vida junto a Tsuna, su boda, su hermosa casa, a su esposo mirándola a los ojos, su hijo… todo eso debía haber sido de ella.

"_Pero yo no quise…_"

Y de pronto todo se hizo negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ni siquiera sé de donde salió esto... ni siquiera sé porque! Es decir, nunca había escrito nada de KHR que no fuera yaoi y pues... ugh... ni yo se porque lo escribi XD pero en fin, lamento poner a kyoko así pero siento que sería divertido si ella tuviera un lado sicopata :P (?)<strong>


End file.
